That stupid voice!
by Chandy-girl
Summary: Draco/Ginny. Was written ages ago. Draco has a flashback and asks an important question. Pure fluff. Disclaimer: I own nothing


The wind whipped her red hair around her most perfect face. Well in his eyes it was the most perfect face. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met in his entire life and now she was his, well soon going to be his anyway. If she said yes. Wait, what if she didn't say yes. What if she wasn't ready for this?

WHAT IF SHE SAID NO?

He wouldn't know what to do with himself; he'd probably end up jumping of the balcony. Well if he didn't try he'd never know. She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. His father would be rolling in his grave. He a Malfoy, having soppy thoughts! What was the world coming too?

They were standing on the balcony leading from their bedroom in Malfoy Manor, his childhood home. It was after the war and Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. During the war he had played the double agent, slipping back and forth sides providing each with information about each other, until he fell in love with the hero's girlfriend. He didn't mean too, his plan was to keeping on swapping sides until one side won and pretend he was always on their side. Well that was the plan until she came along. He thought back to the day when he first kissed her.

_He had been watching her for a while now. Every time he came to their home he watched her every move. He didn't know why he watched her; there was something wildly fascinating about her that made him want to keep on looking at her forever. He knew it was wrong, she was Potter's and Potter loves her and would keep her safe. _But why did he leave her then_, said the little voice in the back his head. _If he loved herwhy did he leave her?_ Because he's trying to save the whole goddamned world! I don't deserve her; the only person I'm trying to save is myself. _But you can save her, she's been so lonely, you've seen it. Without Granger and imprisoned here she is so alone. You can help her be happy. _It was true the Golden Trio had gone off to save the world and the Weasley's had kept Ginny at home in case of Voldermort wanting to catch her and hold her hostage to get Potter._

_She was slipping outside into the garden. It was spring now and the flowers were blooming everywhere. He followed her outside but when he got there she had disappeared. He carefully searched around until he saw two short legs dangling from the top of the old oak tree which stood at the garden. He smiled and started to climb the tree. He didn't know what he was doing, what he was going to say to her when he got up there. He saw her sitting on the biggest branch and sat down next to her._

"_Hey," he said._

_She gave a little yelp, "Oh it's you Malfoy," putting a hand on her heaving chest, "Don't do that you scared the hell out of me."_

_He smiled at her, "What are you doing up here."_

"_Thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_What will happen next."_

"_I'll tell you what will happen," he said slowly "what will happen is we will win, your family will be safe and you will marry Potter."_

_She stared at him curiously, "And what will happen to you? What do you want to happen?"_

I want to be with you! _Yelled the little voice again. Why can't that thing ever shut up he thought angrily._

"_Oh I'll be extremely rich and famous, of course"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Of course. But how about love, don't you want to get married ever?"_

"_Of course I'll need to carry on the Malfoy line."_

"_But nothing...more?"_

"_Maybe, only time will tell."_

_They sat in silence for a while more listening to the sounds of spring. She edged closer, resting her head on his shoulders ._Do something! Do something!_ Yelled that stupid little voice._

_He stared at her flame red hair; she tilted her head to look at him._

"_Malfoy, what are you thinking of?"_

_Aw, what the heck, "You," and leaned forward and kissed her._

So now, here they were, on the balcony. She snuggled closer into his arms and tilted her head back, the same way she did all those years ago.

"Malfoy what are you thinking of?"

"Hmmm?", he said deep in thought, " Ginny, do you ever think about the future?"

"What?" the question had caught her off guard.

_Do it! Do it! _Screamed the voice. When the hell did that return?

He bent down on one knee.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

_I do not believe you bent down on one knee. Do you have no pride? _Shut up, this was your idea anyway. _Was no-_.

But she was speaking, "Yes," was all she simply said.

He rose up and kissed her. _Finally!_


End file.
